backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fomor
General Information Fomor is not a champion whose main priority is to destroy. This champion is best for destroying bases with other monsters because he will buff friendly monsters. Fomor is great when teamed up with D.A.V.E., Zafreeti, Teratorns, Ichis,and Project X. At level 6, all monsters within the Fomor's buff range will take 60% less damage and move 60% faster. Plus, the best thing about Fomor is that it can fly as soon as he gets to Stage 3. That makes it immune against most other monsters, champions, and towers. The only monsters that can hit it are Eye-Ra's with Airburst, Teratorns, D.A.V.E with Rockets, and another Fomor, and the only towers that can hit it are Sniper Towers, Tesla Towers, and Aerial Defense Towers. However, once it grows wings, it will have a somewhat annoying habit of moving around every few seconds when attacking a group of buildings, which shortens its rapid attack and gives Sniper, Tesla and Aerial Defense Towers more time to shoot it . (Note: Do not use Fomor alone as he will die almost instantly). He has the unique ability to buff. Eye-ra's with Airburst ability can kill a Fomor easily unless you send bait monsters out before you send Fomor. Note that if you are about level 25 or higher, level up your Fomor to stage 3 before using him for attack. It is best to use Fomor when the Aerial Defense Towers are destroyed. (Note: Fomor has an extremely low healing rate at level 6 and bonus levels, which causes him to take very long for him to heal so you may want to fling Zafreeti in after the base is destroyed to heal Fomor faster.) Fomor in level 1 and 2 is practically useless, because he can't fly and his damage is low. When using Fomor with a large group of monsters (e.g pokey bomb or any monster bomb), fling those monsters first, then when defensive towers are attacking them, fling Fomor, don't forget Zafreeti/s to heal Fomor and the others. Fomor's buff will keep the monsters attacking still in battle. Two Zafreeties are advisable. One is healing after Fomor, and the other one is on to the friendly monsters. Note: Fomor will buff any of your monsters within a 10 block radius (Fomor level 6). Statistics Feeding Fomor's feeding is based on monsters that are looters.(Brains and Bolts) Trivia *At level 6, Fomor closely resembles a war blimp. *At level 6, Fomor has as much health as a level 1 Gorgo. *It takes 6,039,000 goo to get from a level 1 to level 6 Fomor. *Fomor, at level 6 bonus 3 takes the most time to heal of all Champions. *On the contrary, a Fomor of level 1 takes the least time to heal compared to all champions in level 1. *It costs approximately 6500 shiny to upgrade instantly from stage 1-6. *Fomor gets his armor starting from level 4. *Fomor changes its form at level 3, same to Drull, and at level 4, Fomor has an Armor like Gorgo. *Fomor has similarities to Drull and Gorgo. Fomor recieves an armor at level 4 same to Gorgo while Fomor changes its form at level 3 same to Drull. Advantages *Fomor can fly starting at level 3. *He enrages your Monsters (even when monsters are unleashed from thee bunker) Disadvantages *He is easily be beaten by towers that can attack air and monsters that can attack air (like Teratorn, Balthazar, and D.A.V.E. with rockets). *If your monsters are far, it cannot enrage them, and easily die. Category:flying monsters Category:Champion Monsters Category:Fomor Category:Attacks ground monsters Category:Attacks air monsters Category:Buff Monster